herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vakama
Vakama is a major character in the Bionicle universe, especially during the 2004-2006 Metru Nui saga. He was the main protagonist in Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui, and an temporary anti-hero in Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. He was a Toa of fire and the former leader of the Toa Metru who was chosen by the great spirit Mata Nui to save the Matoran. He was once a crafter who was approached by Toa Lhikan, the sole protector of the city of Metru Nui, and given a toa stone. Vakama later traveled to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru where he met five other matoran: Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua, where they were transformed into toa and were sworn to save the matoran. After completing their mission, Vakama and the other Toa Metru sacrificed their toa power to awaken the Matoran and became Turaga. In this role, Vakama acted as an advisor to the Matoran and Toa Mata/Nuva. He was voiced by Christopher Gaze as a Turaga and by Alessandro Juliani as a Matoran and Toa in the animated series. Biography Vakama was once a matoran on Metru Nui, the city of the great spirit Mata Nui. He was a famous mask maker who made Kanohi Masks from Kanoka Discs. One Day however when Vakama was trying to create the legendary mask of time known as Vahi, Toa Lihkan appeared to give Vakama a Toa stone however suddenly Krekka and Nidhiki appeared and captured Lihkan which left Vakama in tears for not doing something to stop Nidhiki and Krekka, however this would motivate him to find the Toa Suva Becoming a Toa Vakama would meet up with Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua and Nuju who also received Toa Stones from Lihkan. They would later be transformed into Toa by the Power of the stones. When Whenua and Nuju would ask Vakama about Lihkan`s dissapperence and what they must do Vakama suddenly got a vision which told him to save "the heart of Metru Nui" and find the legendary six Great Kanoka Disks and fight the monster plant morbuzahk. The other Toa were at first skeptic over Vakama`s vision but then decided to find the Six Great Disks. Facing the Morbuzahk Vakama traveled to Ta-Metru where he encountered the Morbuzahk`s attempt to knock over a vat containing Protodermis, Vakama stopped the Morbuzahk`s attempt of doing so by firing freeze kanoka disks. Vakama later journeyed together with Onewa, Nuhrii and Ahkmou to the fire pits, Vakama and Onewa was suddenly ambushed by Nidhiki, the same Dark Hunter who captured Lihkan. During the fight Vakama and Onewa fell into the furnace but Vakama was able to absorb all the fire thus saving not only him but also Onewa. Once in the pits Nuhrii and Vakama were attacked by the Morbuzahk` tendrils but managed to escape with the Ta-Metru disk. After all Toa had found all the six Disks they journeyed to Ta-Metru to defeat Morbuzahk for once and for all and did succeed after finding its weak point Gallery Vakama with Norik (Ending Scene).jpg|Vakama says goodbye to Rahaga Norik Vakama as Toa Hordika (Movie).png|Vakama in his Hordika form Turaga Vakama with Takanuva, Hahli and Jaller.jpg|Turaga Vakama with Takanuva, Jaller, and Hahli at the end of Bionicle: Mask of Light. vakama leading.jpg|Vakama leads the Toa b2_moviestill1_big.jpg Vakama's Dark Side https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Vakama Category:Bionicle Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Wise Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Narrators Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Retired Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Lego Heroes Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Voice of Reason Category:False Antagonist Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Fallen Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Heroic Liars Category:The Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Master Orator Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Big Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Genderless Category:Successors Category:Mutated